Teenage Dirtbag
by SilentScream
Summary: I'mmmmmm baaaaaack! Hey, I had this song stuck in my head, come on, I know you guys remember it. "I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, listen to Iron Maiden baby." Anyways, its just a little somethin' Lacitty..


**__**

Teenage Dirtbag

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He pulled out a heavy wooden chair, flipped it with the back facing towards the table, and sat down, legs spread apart and leaning over the back and onto the table. He shuffled through his black bag atop the table, crumpled papers flew out, followed by a pen or a highlighter, then he pulled out a CD player. He was the only one at the table, oh how he hated study hall. High school was pointless, at least it was his last year. 

He pressed the black worn play button, watched as a little battery in the corner flashed, and prayed it would last just for one song. He rested his head down onto his tan forearms, his dark brown bangs falling over his eyes.

The CD was about to finish as he slept. The last song played. 

Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me

He popped open one eye when he heard some laughter he recognized. He found the person and peered at her through his brown tresses. He looked under the table at her feet, baby blue tube socks, and white Keds, and smiled. He then looked down at his own shoes, the rubber soles of his black Converse dangled open a little, laces untied, with white socks that surely had holes in them as well. He frowned then closed his eyes again. _  
  
Cause Im just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah Im just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me  
_

Yeah, that's right. He began tapping his foot lightly. 

__

  
Her boyfriend's a dick  
And he brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And he drives an Iroc  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me

I could certainly kick anyone's ass, try and give me shit. I know how to survive. But man, when I'm around her, I just melt into a mindless idiot. Sure, she's not the most popular, but it's the little things. Like her laugh, or her incredible smile, or her eyes, those big blue eyes that just pour into me. But no matter how many times we pass each others in hall or in class, we've never spoken a word, just shared an uncomfortable smile. _  
  
Cause Im just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah Im just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me  
  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin_

He continued to tap his foot, then he began to hum along. _  
  
Man I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely  
Low and behold  
She's walking over to me  
This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am  
And why does she give a damn about_

Yes! The bell signifying the end of class rang. He began throwing things back into his bag, while still humming, apparently louder than he had thought. His eyes grew wide as saucers, as his chin hit the table. If I wasn't mistaken, she was walking over to me. Why? _  
_

She took a deep breath, and placed two small pieces of paper on the table. Placed her polished index finger on top of them and slid them right in front of me. She lifted the headphones off my left ear, 

__

  
I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
Im just a teenage dirtbag baby like you  


"I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby like you." She smiled, then walked away. 

I picked up the pieces of paper, one was torn piece of paper:

_Lance, _

Hey, I know we don't talk. Okay, well, we've never talked. But I see you all the 

time and, well, I just wanted to let you know that I have a major crush on you.

I've got these tickets, and I have no one to take, I was hoping you'd maybe come 

with me. I hope you like them, I could hear you humming all the way across the room. 

Sorry I was so shy, I hope this makes up for it.

Kitty

  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin

He blinked a couple of times, processing everything. He then picked up the second piece of paper, it was a ticket to the sold out Wheatus concert at SOMA, tonight at eight. He had finally put it all together and jumped up and raced out of the room after her. 

As he brushed out the door, he felt a soft hand grab him. He quickly stopped and turned to face her, she was about to speak when he quickly leaned in and kissed her.   
  
_Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin_

**_End_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


**__**

Teenage Dirtbag


End file.
